


Letting It Go

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Bucky Barnes, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Tony Stark, Teasing, Vibrators, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Toni whines as she strains into the bonds. Part of her is desperate to come.The other part of her wants to hold off, not wanting to lose control. Actually all of her is desperate for release - of one form or another - it just happens to be embarrassing when it happens. It shouldn't feel so good. It should feel dirty and wrong. But it doesn't. It's feels so damn good.





	Letting It Go

**Author's Note:**

> *blinks in confusion* this isn't even my kink?

Another high pitched whine escapes from Toni's mouth when she feels the vibrator placed between her folds again. Slowly it moves upward, starting at her ass and stopping at her clit. It pauses there briefly before being removed again. Toni squirms, not sure if she is trying to get closer to it or move away.

Bucky's rich laugh fills the room. “Alright baby doll?” he asks, rubbing his hand along her side. His metal one because he knows how much Toni loves it. His hand is cool and gentle against her overheated skin. He reaches up and cups a breast in his hand, thumb brushing her nipple.

“Bucky,” she cries.

“I'm right here doll,” he reassures, “what do you need?”

“Please,” she begs, not exactly sure what she is asking for. Both for more and for less. To push her over and to let her go. She isn't sure anymore how long they have been at this. Time has lost all meaning a while ago. All she knows is the insistently growing need for release. Now. Unfortunately she doubts it is going to happen the way she wants it to.

“Is my gal getting desperate?” he asks, voice full of cheerful teasing, “I told you baby doll that it's fine. All you need to do is let go.”

But Toni shakes her head. Oh no, she is not doing... that. She glares at him before gasping as he reapplies the vibrator to her clit. “Cheater,” she gasps. Filthy, dirty cheater.

Bucky grins down at her. “Just taking care of my number one gal here.” He runs the vibrator from bottom to top again. “Givin her what she needs.”

Toni arches into it even as she clenches down to hold on. Her thighs quiver with the effort. They ache both from the strain and from how far they are spread. She wants to bring them together, to squeeze them shut to put off the inevitable at this point. But Bucky won't let her. Her hands claw at the rope tying her wrists and ankles together, trying to get a good hold. She aches right now in some of the best ways possible.

She sobs as she feels her control slip just a little bit more. She is close. She is so damn close, but she isn't sure that she wants to be. Part of her thinks that it shouldn't feel as amazing as it does. But it is. Damn him, but Bucky had been right the first time he suggested this, the kinky fucker. This does add another layer to the term desperate.

Bucky's hand, the one that is holding her breast, gives it a squeeze before he moves it down to stroke the skin beneath her stomach. It would be a soothing motion any other time. But now it isn't. It is more of a tease than anything. He pushes down lightly.

“Bucky!” Toni cries, thrashing in her bonds. Desperately she clenches, trying not to let anything leak out of her.

“It's alright baby girl, I've got you,” he goes back to petting that patch of skin. “You're looking rather hot Toni, do you need something to drink?” His eyes dance with mischief as a smirk forms on his face.

Toni shakes her head frantically. No. No more water. She is so full already and so close. She can't possibly take anymore.

But Bucky ignores her, reaching down and grabbing another water bottle off of the floor. “Remember what they say sweetheart – drink eight cups of water a day,” he says as he unscrews the cap.

“I don't think this is quite what they meant,” she snarks back.

Bucky grins then and, being the asshole that he is, gives her clit a quick rub.

She arches, gasping.

“None of that doll. You know how this works now. Open up.”

Toni whines and turns her head away. Fuck does she not want anymore.

“Do I need to get the gag out?” Bucky asks.

He sounds light and teasing, but Toni knows from experience that he is serious. And if she thinks this is bad now, the funnel gag is worse. Merciless. She has to keep swallowing and swallowing to keep up with the flow. If she doesn't, she will begin to choke. She turns her head back around to look at Bucky.

He smiles at her. “That's right doll. And look, I've even added one of those flavoring packets you like so well.” He puts the bottle to her lips. His other hand slips under her neck, supporting her head so she doesn't choke.

Toni drinks. At first it is easy because, after this, she really is thirsty. She can feel the sweat running down her body. But then, as it goes on, it gets harder and harder to do. She begins to feel bloated again, like a water balloon. Her stomach and bladder both give a twist of protest. But still she has to continue. Trying to drink it all, she closes her eyes and concentrates. Fortunately the flow isn't too fast, but it is still too much.

“That's it baby doll,” Bucky praises, “you are doing so well for me. This is the last one now, I promise. Then all you have to do is let go.”

Toni squirms both from the words and from the last of the water going down her throat. She gasps as Bucky takes it away from her mouth. Last water bottle, thank god. This is the fourth one in... however long they have been at this.

“Good job sweetheart,” Bucky says, “That's all of it. I knew my gal could do it.” He kisses her then, thoroughly and firmly, leaving no part of her mouth untouched. “Just a little longer now baby.” He picks up the vibrator again and turns it on. He begins running it gently up and down her folds.

Toni gasps and writhes under the feeling. It is so damn good, like fire consuming everything down there. It is hot and it is insistent and it is so, so good. She can feel the building pressure in her bladder, wanting release even as she chases another form on release.

The two are beginning to get mixed up now in her head, so that it is hard to tell one from the other. Both are building. Both leave her breathless and desperate. She is shaking now, trembling. Her thighs quiver and her hands grab for purchase.

“Ah!” she yells at a particularly powerful thrust of the vibrator. “Bucky!”

He brings his hand back up, running it along her side. “Yeah baby I'm here. Don't worry bout a thing, I'm right here. You are doing so well for me doll,” he praises warmly, “So good. Do you know how gorgeous you look right now? All hot and desperate just for me.”

“Yes,” she agrees with a gasp. The fire is building even more now. It feels as if she might explode. Or shake apart. “Bucky, please.” She pants, trying to get more of the vibrator on her. “Please.” She clenches down to stop herself, but still she wants more.

“That's right baby girl, show me what a good girl you can be.” He places the vibrator lightly back on her clit.

“Fuck!” Oh fuck that feels so good. Yes, right there is where she needs it. Then she feels a trickle begin to escape her hold and tries to get away from it. No. Oh god, she is so close. She sobs and plants her feet to be able to thrust awkwardly into it. Another squirt escapes. “Bucky,” she whines.

“That's it doll, let it go. I have you, just let go.” He presses just a little harder on her clit as his mouth closes around one of her nipples, sucking it.

That does the trick. She loses the last of her control, both coming and pissing into the container they have just for this purpose. Her orgasm rips through her, leaving her sobbing and shaking. Exploded. She has definitely just exploded. The relief of finally letting go only makes it all the more intense.

She buries her head into the pillow as she goes and goes and  _ goes _ . It seems as if she pisses forever. Letting every bit of those four water bottles out of her. She can hear Bucky talking to her, praising her, but she can't quite seem to make out the words. Everything is a bit fuzzy right now.

Finally the stream of piss goes down to a trickle and then stops. She keeps her face buried in the pillow, embarrassed even as she feels boneless. The experience has left her shaky and drained and yet oh so free.

Vaguely she can feel Bucky untying her and massaging her limbs. It is another kind of relief to be able to move again. Not that she has any intent of doing so if she doesn't have to right now.

“That's my gorgeous gal. Always so good from me. So good sweetheart,” he praises, keeping a steady stream of it going as she lays there, sated and relaxed.

Embarrassment fades now, mostly, as she begins to preen, Just a bit. Good. She was a good girl for Bucky. And it felt so good as well.

“That's my baby doll, just relax. I'll take care of you.”

He does.

 

 


End file.
